Blood sister
by Kp200
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, so their are going to be some mistakes. The plot of this story is about Betha Belladonna who is the sister of Blake Belladonna and how they will fight against the, white fang and bring peace.


Hi I'm new to writing fan fiction so this is my first work, sorry if my grammar is bad. This is a RWBY fan fiction

Chapter 1 Start of the blood

1 year before

The shunting and clanking of metallic soldiers echoed down the narrow train, as the Atlas train sped towards Vale. The metallic sounds of Atlas tech created rythams of repetitive sound as me, Adam and sister Blake advanced furiously down the corridors, towards the enemy.

The Atlesan fired their guns in furious repetition towards us. A useless attempt to slow us, 'Betha, sebelance now!', Adam shouted as the bullets zoomed towards us, set to kill, as the bullets were mere molimeters from Adams face as he lead the charge, the bullets stopped mid flight and clattered to the ground, now harmless as we got closer and closer to the soldiers. Ready to eliminate.

Adam was the first to reach them, drawing his sword and cutting through the Atlesian soldiers with ease, me and Blake were among them soon after, dispatching with the soldiers with Persian and with equal ease to Adam, twenty soldiers became ten in seconds, and then became non after a few more seconds but an new and uncomfterbal flooring on he carrage.

We continued this process of elimination through every carrage until we reached the neck of the carrage, before the final carrage and the train itself. Once we entered the train room Adam swiped of his rucksack from his shoulders and placed the gray rucksack on the steel floor before zipping it open to reveal its few contend, which consisted of three set charges and one detonator. 'What about the crew Blake ask hesitantly?' to the leader of the operation 'What about them' Adam replied calmly. ' Are we going to leave them on the train, when it goes off?' Blake asked, Adam Disney reply at first and studied Blakes face as I contonued to stare, siting on a crate on the back left corner of the room.

'Yes we are Blake' Adam stated slowly and calmly, allowing no room to argue.

Blake looked at Adam in shoke, this wasn't the Adam she once admired, this wasn't the Adam she once loved.

'I... Can't go along with these crimes anymore' Blake said slowly, her weapon shakeing in her hand, Adam looked at her with the small hint of disperleath on his eyes 'what are you saying Blake. These missions aren't crimes... These missions are our way of fighting back against them!', Adam shouted in anger at this betrayal, Blake replied with equal anger 'those people, are not criminals their innocent', before Blake could continue Adam slammed his fist into her face, sending the smaller girl tumbling to the flor in a thump.

' How dare you betray me!!!' Adam hissed as he began to walk towards Blakes limp body.

Pure Hatered build up inside me, unoticed as Adam continued to kick and punch at Blakes limp body. 'Adam!!!!!!!!' I screamed and launched towards Adam with Black Death in hand, sword blade sharp and redy to kill.

Before Black Death could impale itself in the side of Adams head, he ducked and spun, releasing his blade from its holster to strike. Both blades clashed, sending sparks flying in all directions, the fight was fast and silent, no words needed to be said, the hate in the two openers eyes were enough to know their partnership had ended and they were now enemy's.

Both warriors slashes, staped and kicked, each move was an attempt to get a one up on the other, when the two opponents were set into another clash of swords, Adam pushed his sword forward, releasingg it from his grip and swiped his shotgun from its holster and pulled the trigger. The bullet ripped through auror, cloth and then skin, sending Betha back and hunching her back in exhaustion next to Blake.

A smile now began to grace acros his lips, ' I never wanted to harm my love, but you... I can't wait to carve the skin from your fragile _bones, traitor'. Step by step Adam go closer and closer, in a rush of adrelalin and fear i hefted Blake on my shoulders and ran, running as fast as I could as the Grim of death was after me, I ran and ran useig my sebelance to create copy's to hold Adam off before reaching the next carrage, and next to the latch that held the carriages in place. I sethard the latch, setting me and Blake free and now on the run from the White fang and its vicious psychopaths._


End file.
